memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Romulan Encounter/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is struck by the torpedoes from the Romulan Warbird. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Shaking from the impact... MASON: Shields down to eighty-seven percent. TAYLOR: Return fire. EXT-SPACE The Archer fires a phaser volley at the Romulan vessel hitting it's shields. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) MASON: (off his console) Direct hit. No damage. More hits rock them...As a shower of sparks erupts from one of the consoles. MARTIN: (To Cadet Martin) Somebody put that out! Cadet Martin gets out an extinguisher. TAYLOR (Confused): What happened to automatic fire suppression? CADET Martin: That's the panel that caught fire. She puts it out. Mason examines his console read out. MASON: Shields down to thirty-percent! Martin shifts to Taylor. MARTIN:(to Taylor) Captain, if we stay in a pounding match any longer. TAYLOR (Worried): We lose, (beat) Kara, can you take us into the upper atmosphere of the planet? Just skim the surface between air and space. CARLSON (Confused) Captain, that'll create a lot of friction. With the deflectors low, the atmosphere... TAYLOR: Can you do it? Carlson gets confident. CARLSON (Conn Officer): Aye Captain. Taylor goes to Mason. TAYLOR: (To Mason) Prepare a payload of torpedoes we're gonna shove them down their throats. EXT-SPACE The Archer comes about as the Romulan Warbird fires at it hitting it's ventral Shields, as the ship heads to the planet as the Warbird gives chase it starts firing trying to get a lock on the ship but misses every shot. INT-BRIDGE (Red Alert) Shaking gets more intense. SITO: Romulan vessel can't seem to lock onto us. MARTIN (Surprised): You're throwing up a smoke screen. TAYLOR: (nods) Their scanners are blinded, (beat) Kara when I say now you pull us up as hard and fast as you can, (to Mason) standby with our torpedoes Lieutenant and NOW! Carlson inputs commands into her conn station. EXT-SPACE The Archer lifts up. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Shaking harder. TAYLOR: (to Mason) NOW! Mason presses the fire button. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Close up on the aft section of the Archer as torpedo cases flies out of the it and collide with the Warbird destroying it as the Archer reset's her orbit. INT-BRIDGE The lights brighten up as the shaking stops. TAYLOR: Status? Mason inputs commands into his console. MASON: (Off his console) The Romulan Warbird has been destroyed. Taylor goes back to her chair and sits. TAYLOR: Lieutenant hail Kastra IV. Mason runs his fingers across the console. MASON: Channel open. Taylor gets up from her chair. TAYLOR: Kastra IV, this is Captain Marcia Taylor of the Federation Starship USS Archer, (beat) What is your condition? The viewer changed to the surface of the planet. Colonist leader (on viewer): Archer thank god you're here we thought we were done for but We got hit hard. There are dozens of casualties. 19 people already confirmed dead. Everyone is shocked. TAYLOR: All right, stand by. We're sending help. Taylor out, (to com) Bridge to sickbay Doctor Carlson assemble your medical teams. CARLSON (OC): Aye, Captain. Viewer shows a Romulan shuttle. MARTIN: Whoa? Taylor sees the ship drifting. SITO (Surprised): To the victor go the spoils. EXT-SPACE The Archer is flying next to Starfleet's new Galaxy-Class Dreadnought USS Yorktown under the command of Vice Admiral Amy Taylor mother of Captain Taylor. INT-SHUTTLE BAY TWO The Archer engineering team are examining the shuttle as Admiral Taylor is walking around it amazed by the finding of her daughter and her crew. Vice ADM. TAYLOR (Surprised): Captain this is a game changer an actual functioning Romulan vessel. Commander Martin chimes in. MARTIN: (To the Admiral) Every once in a while you get lucky. It was just floating out there in the wreckage. TAYLOR: (To her mother) I imagine that the Starfleet Corp of Engineering can't wait to take this thing apart and learn how we can get another major victory against the Romulans should they decide to ever go to war with us. VICE ADM. TAYLOR: Maybe but before that happens, Starfleet wants to use it. They both look confused and follows the Admiral out of the launch bay. INT-CORRIDOR They walk through the corridor. VICE ADM. TAYLOR : Ever since the war began we've not been getting the upper hand against the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance, (beat) even though we won several engagements against them those. Martin chimes in. MARTIN: (To the Admiral) Ma'am we won back DS9 without the Romulans. She raises her hand. VICE ADM. TAYLOR: I know that Commander but that's where the scout ship comes in. They walk into the turbo-lift. TAYOR: (To COM) Deck one, Main Bridge. INT-BRIDGE They walk out of the lift and head to the briefing room. INT-BRIEFING ROOM Admiral Taylor, Captain Taylor, and Commander Martin walk into the briefing room and sit down at the table. VICE ADM. TAYLOR: This war needs to end and to do that Starfleet Command believes that the Romulans are the best thing that we need to help us. TAYLOR (Confused): Uh, mom this maybe against Regulations but are you NUTS! VICE ADM. TAYLOR (Smiles): Maybe Marcia but we're in need of new allies to help us win this war. Martin leans forward. MARTIN: (To Admiral Taylor) And how are you gonna do that ma'am? VICE ADM. TAYLOR: (To Martin) You and someone from Starfleet Intelligence will take the Romulan scout ship into the border and gather intel on their new warbird that the Dominion are wanting them to built to help them fight us if the time arrives. Martin is unsettled. MARTIN: Admiral with all due respect I don't want someone from Starfleet Intelligence that is seeking glory, I want someone that I can trust to watch my back and not go off and look for glory. Amy adjusts herself in her seat. VICE ADM. TAYLOR: Alright who do you want on this mission Commander? He hands her a PADD. MARTIN: Kyle Clarkson he's been wanting to get his hands on Romulan Technology for years this is the perfect mission for him, and plus I trust him. VICE ADM. TAYLOR: (interaces her fingers) Clarkson isn't a Starfleet Officer anymore he's been dishonorably discharged for the death of one thousand two hundred fifty-four Bolian colonist Commander, and he's not allowed to help. Martin gets up from the chair. MARTIN: We're at war Admiral and right now it's not time to blame what happened to those colonist on one man who may have the skills we need to do this mission. VICE ADM. TAYLOR: Alright he's allowed on the mission, (beat) get prep Commander you've got a mission to get ready for. Admiral Taylor leaves the briefing room. TAYLOR: (To Martin) What the hell is wrong with you John, (beat) my mother doesn't like Clarkson after what happened to the Bolian Colony. Marcia leaves the briefing room as well. (End of Act One, Fade out)